In recent years, a portable telephone having a function of receiving a television signal or the like so that the user can watch television is becoming popular. Usually, the display of the portable telephone is vertically long. In contrast to this, a television image frame is horizontally long. When receiving the television signal so that the user can watch television, the user rotates the portable telephone through 90° counterclockwise or clockwise, that is, the user inclines the display to fall sideways. Receiving the television signal and watching television require high power consumption. When the user wishes to watch television for a long period of time continuously, he or she must set the portable television on a charger holder and watch television while charging the incorporated cell (battery or the like).
FIGS. 6A and 6B show a conventional desktop charger holder. A portable telephone 62 has a function of receiving a television signal or the like so that the user can watch television. A display 61 of the portable telephone 62 is usually used in a vertically long state. When receiving the television signal so that the user can watch television, the user sets the portable telephone 62 on a desktop charger holder 63, sets a stand 64 accompanying the desktop charger holder 63 upright, and adjusts the angle formed by the stand 64 and desktop charger holder 63 so that he can observe the display 61 easily. More specifically, the user sets the portable telephone 62 on the desktop charger holder 63, the user lays the desktop charger holder 63 so that he can see the display 61 easily, and the stand 64 supports the desktop charger holder 63 so as not to fall down.
For example, the stand 64 is formed of a plastic resin plate, and usually stored in the storing portion (not shown) of the desktop charger holder 63. When receiving the television signal so that the user can watch television, the stand 64 can be taken out from the storing portion and set at an appropriate angle. To form the stand 64, alternatively, a steel wire may be bent to form three continuous sides of a rectangle, and the rectangle may be attached to the desktop charger holder 63.
With the conventional desktop charger holder 63, when the user tries to set the display 61 at such an angle that he can observe it easily, depending on the standing angle of the stand 64, the barycenter of the combination of the portable telephone 62 and desktop charger holder 63 falls outside the contact point (the portion where the desktop charger holder 63 is in contact with the desk or the like) 65, or the barycenter is located at a high position. Then, the desktop charger holder 63 on which the portable telephone 62 is set becomes very unstable. Also, the stand 64 may skid on the surface of the desk or the like, and the desktop charger holder 63 may fall down accordingly. Therefore, the stand angle of the stand 64 is restricted, resulting in very inconvenience.
Reference 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-30167) deserves attention because after the portable telephone is set on the charging device, the set angle can be changed. FIG. 7 shows the charging device disclosed in reference 1. An electronic device 72 comprising a display operating portion 73 is set on a battery installation portion 76, and a battery 71 is charged. At this time, to improve the readability of information displayed on the display operating portion 73, an angle θ formed by the battery installation portion 76 and a housing 74 can be changed.
However, with the charging device of reference 1, the electronic device 72 cannot be set such that the vertically long display operating portion 73 can be set horizontally long. The purpose of changing the angle θ formed by the battery installation portion 76 and housing 74 is to improve the readability and operability of the display operating portion 73 when hanging the charging device on the wall at the bottom surface. Therefore, it is not intended to apply the charging device of reference 1 to a portable telephone having a function of receiving a television signal or the like so that the user can watch television, which is the object of the present invention.
Reference 2 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-73143) deserves attention because after setting a portable telephone having a function of receiving a television signal or the like so that the user can watch television, the user can rotate the display screen through 90° to set it horizontally long, and can watch a television image or the like. FIGS. 8A and 8B show a portable information terminal device holder (charger) of reference 2.
A portable telephone 810 comprising a display screen 811 is held by a holding portion 82 of a charger 81 and charged. At this time, the holding portion 82 can be rotated by a rotary mechanism portion 83 through 360° with respect to a support pedestal 84. As shown in FIG. 8B, the display screen 811 of the portable telephone 810 can rotate clockwise and counterclockwise. With this arrangement, the user can set the portable telephone 810 having the function of receiving the television signal or the like on the charger 81 so that he can watch television, and watch television by receiving the television signal while charging the portable telephone 810.
However, the angle formed by a support portion 842 and pedestal portion 841 of the support pedestal 84 is fixed. Even if the portable telephone 810 can be set such that the display screen is horizontally long, the angle of inclination (angle of elevation) of the display screen cannot be adjusted, and sometimes the readability of the display content is poor. According to reference 2, the holding portion 82 can hold the portable telephone 810 such that the display screen 811 comes to the front. In this case, the support portion 842 may be set upright vertically with respect to the horizontal plane.
More specifically, the angle formed by the support portion 842 and pedestal portion 841 can be set freely in the manufacture of the charger 81. Once the charger 81 is finished, this angle cannot be set freely. Accordingly, once the angle is determined, it cannot be changed easily. Even if the angle formed by the support portion 842 and pedestal portion 841 can be freely changed with the arrangement of reference 2, depending on the angle, the barycentric position falls outside the support pedestal 84, and the stability becomes poor. In addition, when the angle changes, the central position of the display screen 811 also changes. Even if the angle can be set to provide high readability, the central position of the display screen 811 may become high in turn and requires adjustment.